1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door arrangements for vacuum chambers, and more particularly, to adjustable door arrangements for permitting multiple axis adjustments of the alignment of a door to conform to the alignment and configuration of a vacuum chamber entrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum chambers for freeze drying apparatus and other vacuum equipment are well known in the art. Typically, in the prior art, doors for closing the entrances to such vacuum chambers have had conventional hinges mounted along one edge of the door joining that edge of the door to the edge of the vacuum chamber entrance. However, since it is very desirable to have the door align very accurately with the entrance to the vacuum chamber so that the seals or gaskets will properly preclude the entrance of air into the vacuum chamber when the chamber is being evacuated by a vacuum pump, it is desirable to permit various adjustments of the door so that it will fit properly over the entrance.
Heretofore in the art, some minor adjustments have been permissible, typically the door is sealed by force applying latches. Prior to the present invention, no door arrangement has allowed five separate adjustments to be made to the vertical and horizontal position of the door. Consequently, the present invention provides clear advantages over the prior art structures.